1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of computer-based learning tools, databases, search algorithms, and computer-assisted learning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flashcard, fill in the blank, labeling, and multiple-choice quizzes are time-honored learning tools. With the wide availability of personal computing devices and access to wide area networks, it has now become possible to automate the creation of these and other learning tools. Since these learning tools may be implemented on computing devices with access to wide area networks, it is now possible to create learning tools that can update themselves using data retrieved from online data sources.
As an example, a flashcard learning tool may present a word, phrase, or definition in one language and prompt the user to provide the equivalent word or phrase in another language. Alternatively, the learning tool may present a picture to the user and prompt the user for the word or phrase that describes the picture.
With the development of online ontologies (Cyc, Open Mind Common Sense, WordNet and other subject-matter ontologies), dictionaries (wiktionary, thefreedictionary), encyclopedias (wikipedia, citizendium), and textbooks (textbookrevolution), it is now possible to automate not only the creation of learning tools, but also the updating of these tools as new or updated source material becomes available. The present invention extends the “wiki” model of collaborative development for web pages to allow a large, global community of users to collaborate in creating and updating high quality learning tools and materials almost instantly.